Censorship
Because Don Powers: Pot Topic is R-rated and flooded with swears, there are voiceovers so that television stations can broadcast it with cleaner terms. Examples * When Matthew, Dustin, Andrew, or Nate say "nigger", it is muted rather than edited. * Dakota's "He has a fucking right" is edited to "He has a damn right." Likewise, Dustin's "Freedom of motherfucking speech" is edited to "Freedom of damn speech." * Eli's "fuck off" is edited to "piss off". * Nate's "suck my cock, Joe" is edited to "kiss my ass, Joe". * Kris' "Let the fuck go of me" is edited to "Let the hell go of me", and his "fuck all of you" is edited to "damn all of you!" * Don's "fuck you too" is edited to "screw you too". * Dustin's "fuck you" is changed to "screw you". * In one scene edited not too well, where Don says "Shut the fuck up", it is edited to "Shut the hell up", which is fine, except it contradicts the next line when Mr. Derr tells him to take it easy and he censors himself and says "Shut the hell up". * Connor misquoting Kris by saying "It's just fucking marijuana" is changed to merely "It's just marijuana". * Shelby's "fuck them" is changed to "screw them". * Don's "Oh fuck" is changed to "Oh, crap". * Austen's "Are you a fucking idiot?" is edited to simply "Are you an idiot?" * Jason calling Kyle and Dale "fuck-ups" is edited to "screw-ups". * Stephanie's "They're doing it to fuck with you" is edited to "They're just doing it to mess with you." * Don's "Little fucking shitheads" is changed to "Little damn jackasses". * Matthew calling Don a "fuck-tarded peace-wad" is edited to "ass-tarded peace-wad", making it possibly even funnier. * Tim's "We don't give two fucks" is changed to "We don't give two damns". * Don's "You fucking cocksucker!" is edited to "You bastard!" * Don's "Fucking fuck" is edited to simply "Dammit". * Don's "My fucking God" is changed to simply "My God". * Willy's "My fucking friend CJ" is also edited to simply "My friend CJ". * Don's "You fucking bitch" is changed to "You damn sleaze", although it is sometimes left as "You damn bitch". * Don's "...and she will fucking tell you..." is edited to just "...and she will tell you..." * Don's "You motherfucker" is edited to "You bastard". * Kayla's "Oh, fuck" is edited to "Oh, crap". * "Get the fuck away from our table" said by Don is edited to "Get the hell away from our table." * Kody's "She likes fucking people over" is edited to "She likes screwing people over." * Don threatening to "beat the fuck out of" Andrew is edited to him wanting to "beat the hell out of" him. * Austen calling his schoolmates "dehumanizing fucks" is edited to "dehumanizing jerks". * "I'll bash their fucking heads in", said by Don, is edited to "I'll bash their heads in." * Klayton's "I want the fucking ball" is changed to "I want the damn ball". * In Austen's "We want to be here to insure that you don't fuck up", "fuck up" is changed to "mess up". * Bryan's "Fuck!" is changed to "Crap!" * Don's "Fucking douchebag!" is edited to just "Jackass!", though sometimes it is also just "Douchebag!" * Hunter calling Shelby, Aleksa, and Mariah "stupid cunts" for doubting Kris is changed to her calling them "stupid bitches" in some airings, but in daytime airings, it is "stupid bimbos". It is just like this the other three times she says it in that scene. Likewise, Taylor saying "You stupid cunt" is also changed to either "stupid bitch" or "stupid bimbo". * Kayla saying "They called me a cunt" is changed to "They called me a bitch", and when it isn't, it too gets a censor bleep, as "bimbo" probably wouldn't make her cry as she did. Likewise, Kayla and Don mentioning the word also receives this edit in a different scene. * In Taylor's line, "...and then you'll drink sweat from her pussy too", "pussy" is changed to "armpit", which doesn't sound quite as intimidating. * When Brett called Don and his gang "faggots" twice and Stephanie called him this in return, instances of this word are edited to "loser", making it a lot less offensive. * Don referring to Zach and Tim as "faggots" is also changed to "losers". * Don's "blow me" is changed to "bite me". * Don's "Don't be a dickhead" is changed to "Don't be an ass". * Don referring to Brett as a "dickhead" is changed to "scumbag". * In Jason's "These schmucks were just dicking around", "dicking" is changed to "screwing". * Victor's "Remember the time she flipped dick on Dean?" is changed to "Remember the time she flipped out on Dean?" * Don's "I was a dick about Bryan" is changed to "I was an ass about Bryan". * Don's "Normally, he's an overprotective dickhead" is edited to "Normally, he's an overprotective scumbag". * When Brett says "Don't be retarded", "retarded" is changed to stupid. * Austen thrice calling Kayla retarded is also changed to stupid. * Natalie telling Don not to be retarded is changed to stupid as well. * Stephanie's "There's enough semen in the denims of your jeans" is changed to "There's enough bacteria in the denims of your jeans". * Sixteen instances of "goddamn", "goddamned", or "goddammit" are edited to "damn", "damned", and "dammit". * All instances of "Jesus" or "Christ" as expletives are changed to "God" or "oh my God".